gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chidori LuLz/ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE EAST: Japan begins its Cyber Age
Being relatively silent in recent years of the war, the Kingdom of Japan has finally raised their voices once again. This time, which great news for their people and allies: "Japan has become a land of opportunity and prosperity. With it, comes enemies and threats. As such, we decided to enter our era of upgrade. Our human military, will combine with the ranks of the skilled NoRHa Android Units. But thats not all. We have recently began to distribute cybernetic upgrades to both the military and our citizens. These upgrades will change the human race. It will allow the deaf to hear, the blind to see, the weak to become strong, and the old to feel young. The cities of Osaka, Tokyo, and Yokohama will now begin a new development, changing to a more cyberpunk style. They will be dubbed "Neo-Tokyo", "Neo-Osaka", and "Neo-Yoko". Below is and explaination of how these new implements and cybernetics will work. As well as a list of cybernetics our citizens and military are capable of installing and using: Cyberlimbs: These have all of the same functionality of normal limbs. They are able to sense pressure and temperature. By default, they will still be obviously artificial (though there are options to make them look natural...a'la the Bionic Man). Because cyberware is something of a status symbol, people will often dress it up to make it stand out more. Chroming is a popular option. American/European/Asian cyberlimbs are generally no bulkier than their natural counterparts. They can be fitted with a number of options, including weapons. All cyberlimbs are much stronger and much more damage resistant than their natural counterparts. Even moreso than Bioware-enhanced limbs. Cyberoptics: A standard cyberoptic will have all of the resolution, color sensitivity, and frame rate of an organic eye. Cyberoptics often look borg-like, with external lenses and other hardware. But they do not have to...they can be made to look exactly like real human eyeballs. As with all technology though, packing it into a smaller area increases the cost as well. Standard Cyberoptics can include real time instagram-like filters (like seeing the world in black and white, for example). In addition to this, they can be upgraded with many options. Including but not limited to: *Telescopic vision *IR/UV (in theory you could make them sense any wavelength in the EM spectrum, but IR/UV are the most common and the most useful) - Thermographs are the most popular option *Lowlight (unlike the above options, this one uses normal visible light) *Video recording (though it will not record audio unless you also have cyberaudio installed) *HUD overlays (want a stock marquee in your field of view 24/7?) *Anti-dazzle (to avoid being blinded) *Targeting scopes (think Robocop) *Micro-optics (like a microscope in your eyeball) *Weapons or tools (Dart guns, surgical lasers, ect) *Fashion options (changing color, making them glow, ect). They can even include weapons or tools. Cyberaudio: Standard cyberaudio will replicate perfect hearing in the human range. In addition to this, it can be fitted with enhancements, such as: *Enhanced sensitivity (ultrasonic, infrasonic, or just slightly above or below human range...it will not allow you to detect any EM emissions like radar, but it might allow for the detection of sonar) *Audio Recording (which can sync with visual recording in cyberoptics) *Lie detectors (Voice stress analyzer) *Radio or Phone links (with options for encryption as well) - Wide band radio scanners and tight beam communication also available as additional options *Bug detector (specifically designed to expose bugs nearby) *Level damper (the cyberaudio equivalent of Anti-dazzle) Cybermodems/Plugs: Cybermodems allow for the use of Plugs, which are a type of implant that allows for a direct neural link to the Cybermodem. This allows the user to experience a fully immersive 3D world. Because it is so much more intuitive, the user can accomplish things much faster. All cybermodems also come with options for Trodes (electrodes). They do not require and surgery like plugs do, but have a much slower response time than plugs, so trodes are generally limited to tourists, not professionals. Cybermodems have connectors for several sets of these, so that you can bring other people with you on Netruns (though only the main user will be able to control movements and use programs...the others are just passengers). Trodes will also make users virtually immune to anti-personel programs (though some might still affect them, the effect is purely psychosomatic, and fades after a while). Finally, all Cybermodems will also allow for a conventional 2D/Vidboard interface. This can also be used to allow other observers to watch the Netrunner while they are in the Net. There are many varieties of Cyberdecks, all with different capabilities. They can be installed inside cybernetics, and some allow for wireless use, but these are very expensive (in the tens of thousands of eb or more...wireless is also a lot less reliable, subject to EM interference and jamming, which could sever the connection). Voice Synthesizers: These replace the vocal chords. The standard unit will replicate a human voice (just one, though it would not need to be your original voice). Additional upgrades can allow a wider range of voices, the ability to evade cyberaudio lie detection, simulate other people's voices, or even simulate things like musical instruments. Nasal implants: Standard nasal implants will replicate the human range of the sense of smell. For an additional cost this sensitivity can be boosted. You could also add filters for drugs and poison, or a chemical analyzer. Gill Implant: Installed in the throat, these are artificial gills which will function as well in water as human lungs do on land. The effectiveness is reduced in polluted water, and damage is still possible if the pollution is toxic enough. Gill implants are only effective for around 4 hours. Independent Air Supply: This allows the person to go without breathing for up to around a half hour, depending on the amount of activity. They are an artificial organ implanted inside the body. Subdermal Armor: This is actual body armor implanted under your skin. While not immediately noticeable, people can still detect it with careful observation. Subdermal Pocket: A small storage space implanted inside a natural limb. Cyberlimbs can also have these as an option. Subdermal pockets are designed to go unnoticed, and are accessed with a pressure sensitive seal. They are commonly used by couriers. Radiation detector: This could be implanted in any part of the body, and has a range of around 30 feet. Most of these are very basic, similar to a Geiger counter (though the audio is internal to the person only). Radar or Sonar implants: These are implants in the skull that allow for the use of personal radar or sonar. Radar uses light (radio waves) while sonar uses sound (pressure waves). The range is limited to 50 or 100 meters, depending on the technology. Motion Detectors: These are not cyberoptic implants. They function by sensing vibrations. They can be mounted in the palm or heel. They will only give general information, like intensity and direction. Contraceptive Implant: Yes, these are still a thing. And they are very reliable. Typically implanted under the arm pit, and are effective for years. Adrenal Boosters: This is an artificial organ that can boost reflexes without the use of drugs. Usable about three times a day (it is not always on...it has to be triggered). Sexual Implants: These exist. Use your imagination. Hopefully these implements will push Japan into a brighter future for all. Thank you" Category:Blog posts